Wonderland
by TangledUpLies
Summary: They were in their own.


Hello! It'll be a day to a month, but it's never too late to show some gratitude to sweet reviewers, so I want to thank the handful of people who left a review for _Snow Globe_ and who added it to their favorites list. The reason it's been almost a month is because I couldn't write anything. I wrote too much too fast when I started. So I got all burned out, if that's even possible, lol. All my writing was absolutely horrific, so I just kept deleting, deleting and deleting. This one was a challenge because it took me over three weeks and it was the only thing I completed since my last story. None of my stuff had taken this long before, but this did manage to get finished even if I'm still stuck in a funk. The reason I wrote this was because I had two parts of this story already mapped out when I wrote _Snow Globe,_ and I couldn't find a way to stick them in there then. This was the only way to do it. So it might have turned out to be too much and too long and too happy, lol. That wasn't my intention. I still hope everyone likes it though. Remember to be dolls and leave a review after you finish. I'd enjoy hearing your thoughts or whatevs. =]

All mistakes are still on me, and I apologize…

* * *

It was hard to say what it was.

It could have been fate.

It could have been a coincidence

Or maybe it just could have been luck like last time.

Whatever it was, it didn't really matter anyway.

Emily Prentiss had a smile on her face.

From ear to ear, the smile illuminated her face when she stared out her hotel room window.

She didn't know the probabilities. She didn't know the probabilities of how she ended back in the same city over a year later. She didn't know the probabilities of how it would've have snowed again when it wasn't supposed to. And she didn't know the probabilities of how she had woken up in the same arrangement with Aaron Hotchner's arms protectively around her.

Things like this didn't usually happen. At least things like this didn't usually happen to her.

But Emily didn't complain though.

He was still good and alive. She was still good and alive. They were still good and alive.

Every time she thought about it, Emily couldn't help but smile a little to herself and feel the tug at her heart. They were close to twenty months now. And she knew they were still counting too. In spite of the stress and the grimaces they still saw with their work, they had managed to continue seeing a glimmer of light in one another. His smile was ever still giving her butterflies. She continued to love the crinkles that formed at the corner of his eyes when he laughed. He still provided his shoulder for her to rest on with his arm tight around her when she needed him.

And they remained one another's secret. It surprised her though. She wouldn't lie that it surprised her that no one knew about them. Yet she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The less everyone knew, the better it was for the both of them.

Because when the day came undone, they had each other still to love.

She never could have imagined this was how her life was turning out to be. This wasn't supposed to be in the cards for her.

So as she watched the snow flakes collide into each other in the night sky, Emily was just grateful.

Her hands moved, touching the arms and hands surrounding her naked stomach.

"You okay?"

She heard the soft voice tickle the back of her neck. It made her smile a bit more.

"I'm okay."

Turning in his arms to face him, she threaded her fingers through the side of his hair. His eyes remained closed, but she saw the slight smile forming before her on his lips in the glowing room.

"What time is it?"

Emily peered behind her shoulder. "It's a little past one."

He moved her closer to him.

"Then why are you awake?" His voice was a murmur.

A sweet soft laugh filled his ears.

"Because it's snowing right now."

Hotch's eyes remained closed, but he sensed a smile was spread across her face. And when he slowly opened his eyes, she proved him right. He saw the excitement sparkle in her eyes accompany her smile, and he let out a low sleepy chuckle.

Emily lightly pressed her lips onto his cheek before she began pushing herself up and out of the hold he had on her. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed. She pulled on the thin sheet underneath the thick comforter to cover her bare chest. Her fingers ran through her tousled tresses cautiously so she wouldn't touch the white bandage that had been applied to her temple earlier.

He was concerned about her all evening. He was always concerned about her.

"How do you feel?" Hotch had asked when she closed her door behind him.

It was the third time already.

Her fingers grazed his face lovingly. He only carefully eyed the dressing more closely.

"I told you I was fine. You worry too much, you know. You shouldn't worry about me. You'll get more lines on your forehead," she had informed him, playfully scrunching up her nose.

It was just a hit. It would heal in a week or two. It would be fine. She would be fine. He just needed to know that.

"You should get some rest." His lips had slowly touched her forehead. He slithered his arms around her, holding her tight and close to him and sighed.

She smiled nevertheless. "I've missed you, you know." The desire was apparent in her eyes.

They had had two cases back to back. And the cases were long. They were always too long. They had been too exhausted. They had been too worried. And when Emily slipped into his room every time that she could, she had simply placed her head beside his on the pillow and curled up as he pulled the blankets over them.

She just wanted him tonight.

So Emily had tiptoed and softly brushed her lips across his for a second. Hotch smiled faintly against her in return, cradling her face and neck seconds after. Her hands pressed on the dress shirt he still wore.

"My intention wasn't to sleep with you tonight when I came to check on you," he muttered with a chuckle.

She tugged on his tie with a sly grin plastered on her face.

"I know."

And that was all she spoke before her lips caught his again.

Directing her eyes out the window, Emily let out a quiet, but content, sigh. Hotch closed his eyes once more when he felt her hand settle on his back, her thumb unconsciously stroking the flesh. He stayed still, easing under her touch. But when her strokes stopped momentarily, he opened his eyes again and moved beside her. He pushed himself up and took the same position as her. He ran a hand over his face to erase any lingering sleep. She instinctively leaned into his warm body and placed her head on his shoulder. His arms slide behind and around her, closing whatever space that was left between them. He touched her hair with his lips while her hand traveled to his covered thighs. The silence enveloped between them for a long while as they enjoyed the snow outside the window like they had done so their first time.

"I think I can get used to this." Her voice was calm in the room minutes afterward.

"To what?" His voice echoed hers.

A smile surfaced on her face. "You, me and New York snow."

His soft laughter filtered through the room immediately, and Emily knew there were crinkles at the corner of his eyes without even turning to him. Hotch remembered everything about that night in his hotel room from over a year ago. He remembered her excitement about her first New York snow experience. The childlike smile of hers was still crystal clear in his mind when he thought about it. And he never forgot what they said to one another that night. Her words were embedded into his heart.

"I don't think I can ever get tired of it."

Because in the midst of a hot July day or a cool October night, Emily had New York snow by her side.

She remembered the night as if it had been just yesterday. It was five weeks after New York. They were in a small rural town in Texas for six days, and on their last night there, she had snuck to his room like most nights she managed to.

"Are you alright?" Hotch had asked as his hands gently rubbed her back.

"Hmm. I'm good now." She had sighed and smiled as her arms went around his back, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

A few hours later, she was in his arms after, listening to the sounds of crickets from the outside and enjoying the feel of his body outlining hers in the quiet. They had stayed like that for a while, and after a short time, she had thought he drifted off. But Hotch moved behind her once and then twice. And a minute later, he kissed her shoulder blade and pulled away from her. In an instant, her back became cool from the loss of his body heat. She turned around as he found the briefs he had worn hours before and put them back on. Emily propped herself up on her elbows and watched without a word as he took a half a dozen steps to his go bag sitting on dresser opposite of his bed. Then she had continued to look on silently as he lifted out some of his clothes. And when the dim fluorescent light in the room hit against his lean and strong torso, highlighting each of his scars, she had found herself staring at them.

She recalled the first time she had saw them in Montana that moment. He had tried quickly to cover them up when he laid down beside her after. They were ugly. They were his fault. And they were a constant haunting reminder of the past he never could fix. He didn't let anyone see them. He especially didn't want her to see them because underneath the tough exterior, Aaron Hotchner was scared. He was scared of her reaction. Her reaction meant too much to him. And though he wouldn't have admitted it at that time or ever, Hotch was terrified that maybe she wouldn't have wanted him if she saw them.

But Emily had grabbed hold of his hands, stopping him before he shielded them from her sight. And for the next few minutes, he had nervously and patiently waited for her response. She said nothing though. She simply gazed over them for a long moment. Then he had watched as her fingertips began lightly and gently touching the creased flesh. He remained still and silent. And when she had finished, Emily climbed on top of him, sliding her body down his. Seconds later, her breath was hot on his skin. His breathing had labored. Her long dark hair splayed over his torso. His heartbeat was louder. He had even sworn that she heard it. Then he had stared as her lips kissed each reminder with care and attention before she gradually trailed her lips back up his body, savoring at all his soft skin. When her lips met his once again that night, Hotch realized all she felt and all she thought.

He didn't need to be ashamed of them.

He didn't need to hide them from her.

And she wanted him.

Scars or no scars, she still wanted him.

"What is this?"

Hotch handed her a heavy crinkled brown paper bag when he climbed back into the inviting bed. She sat up, pulling the thin white sheet along with her.

They didn't do this. It was almost seven months, but they had never given one another gifts. She didn't think they were necessary either. She had money. She could have bought what she needed. She didn't want jewelry or chocolate boxes. They were no more than things. She only wanted him. So whatever was in the bag was unexpected.

Emily noticed the quiet and almost nervous laugh from him when she gazed down at the item in her hands. She inched closer to him, curling her legs underneath the covers.

"Do you remember that morning we left New York?"

She looked up at him, but his eyes avoided her. "Yeah."

"Do you remember the phone call I got before we left? I had to go to the field office because they needed me to sign something." Hotch placed his hand on her lower back, making a tiny pattern with his thumb. He leaned back against the upholstered headboard.

"Hmm." She remembered.

The phone call had woken her up from her blissful sleep earlier than she normally would have got up to sneak back into her room. Emily shifted another inch closer to him. He finally turned his eyes to her.

"Before I got back into the car to go to the airport, I saw one of those shops with all the souvenirs for the tourists," he lightly chuckled with his comment. "And this caught my attention. It was at the end of the window, and I thought of you when I saw it. It's not much, but I thought you'd like it. I kept it in my go bag since then. I was going to give it to you a few days ago, but with the case and everything, I didn't."

Emily pushed her strands of hair behind her ear and had given him a slight quizzical look. Opening the paper bag, she pulled out an object wrapped in New York newspaper. She didn't know why, but her fingers shook a bit as she slid them underneath the scotch tape that held the wrapping together. And when she slowly ripped open the newspaper, Hotch had heard the tiny gasp flee from her lips.

A snow globe the size of her hand of New York rested before her. Her eyes had begun to water instantly as she gazed over the decorated structures. She made out the trademark buildings. She grinned at the two miniature figures standing in their own wonderland. Bringing the snow globe to eye level, she had given it a slight shake. Hotch quietly watched Emily while she marveled over the city inside the glass dome covered in the miniscule faux flakes.

"In case you ever want to remember your first New York snow experience again at any time of the year. And I think one of those tall buildings was our hotel, so you'll always have your view. You can probably stay as long as you want now," he whispered faintly.

Once the last remaining flake settled to the city street of New York, Emily shifted her glassy eyes to the man beside her. He stared as the sheet that shielded her tumbled down when she knelt and moved to him. She straddled his hips, her naked body on his mostly naked body. She wrapped her arms around his neck with the snow globe still in her hand. One of his arms held her securely around her tiny waist as he ran his free hand down her arm about him. Her lips caught his sweetly and tenderly, taking a minute to hang on and nibble on his lower lip before she pulled away.

"Thank you."

The words were a murmur, but they were loud in the still room. Hotch smiled softly at her. She didn't need to thank him at all. Her free hand ran up the back of his hair while she brought the snow globe between them. And for a minute, they watched in silence while the flakes inside swirled through the tiny city.

"I've never pegged you for the romantic type, Agent Hotchner," Emily had remarked surprisingly while she continued to stare at the snow globe.

It drew an immediate quiet chuckle from Hotch before he replied dryly, "I'm not."

She stayed silent for another moment. Her gaze was still on the city in her grasp. And when the floating flakes were no more, she carefully placed the snow globe on his nightstand. Seconds later, Emily locked her still glassy eyes with his as she placed her arms back around his neck.

"I beg to differ."

His fingers had moved to brush her hair back. He gave her another small smile.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day."

Her words were barely above a whisper. The world didn't need to hear her words though. They were only for his ears. Only he needed to hear what her she was thinking. He placed his hands on her thighs and brought her closer to him. Her legs folded a little more and she arched her back. Their naked chest crushed together. It was contact he never got tired of. Gently grinding against him seconds afterward, she smiled shyly when she felt the beginning effects of her movements on him. She threaded her fingers through his hair once again as her lips crashed onto his. He held her face. Her tongue glided into his warm mouth. It was a taste she never got tired of. She slowly began getting up on her knees, holding onto his shoulders for support. Her head lowered while his head rose up, their kiss never breaking. As one of his hands descended to her inner thighs, a whimper had escaped between them when his touch grazed her center.

And with New York snow by their side in Texas, they had each other three more times that night.

That was the reason Emily couldn't get tired of it.

New York snow meant another moment for her and for them.

"Are you tired?" she asked quietly.

His hand moved and rested on her hip. "Why?" She didn't answer when his fingers gently massaged the area where they rested upon.

Emily turned around to look at him a moment shortly. The childlike smile that Hotch remembered made its appearance.

"Because I'm in a mood to go for a walk."

A chuckle escaped from his lips. Her cool hand pressed on his chest right above his heart.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" His dimples made a brief emergence. He covered the hand on him with his own.

She leaned into him and laughed against the crook of his neck, her breath on his flesh sending him little chills. And when she pulled away moments later, Emily raised her eyebrows at him, her voice soft and timid.

"What do you say, Unit Chief? Me, you and a little walk in the city streets?"

Hotch stared at her. And in a minute he thought about her first New York snow experience. And then he remembered her next time. Their next time. They had it. He couldn't say no. So with a tiny grin, he captured her mouth in his and gave her the answer she wanted.

They were properly dressed ten minutes later. Two minutes after, they stood in the elevator with their fingers intertwined. He took a quick glance at her beside him; he felt a smile forming on his face. The crimson scarf highlighted her porcelain skin. A faint smile was on her face from her excitement. Her tangled hair looked neat even if she combed through it with her fingers. She didn't have an ounce of make up on. The bandage remained present on her temple. But she still looked beautiful. He pulled her closer to him and quickly pressed his lips to her head.

He expected it when they stepped through the lobby. Only a few people were present late in the night. But when they stepped outside, there wasn't a soul. He quietly watched as the faint smile on her face beamed in the glowing streets. She continued to hold onto his hand. Her eyes moved from her left to her right as she slowly debated which way to walk.

"Let's go left. We'll come back from the right," Hotch whispered into her ear.

Emily looked up at him and brushed her slightly cold lips to his still warm cheek.

In a second, they began their journey down the snow covered streets of New York.

Staring down the endless snowy avenue as she slowly walked with him beside her, Emily knew the smile on her face couldn't be wiped away. Everything around her was stunning. The reflection of the city lights bounced off the snow. There was a little more than an inch on the ground. The path they walked hadn't been disturbed, so they were making their marks first. There were no winds, so the snow flakes fell slowly and delicately. The normally hectic city streets were nothing but quiet and peaceful. It felt surreal.

And it was just the two of them.

Just like the snow globe he gave her, they were two figures in their own wonderland.

They strolled in silence for a while. She relished his presence by her side. The sound of the snow underneath their feet brought back memories of Russia, and she smiled a bit more. His thumb unconsciously stroked her knuckles. She slightly turned her head up to the left, allowing her gaze to settle on him. Despite the cold, his face was relaxed. He looked happy. He was nothing like the stoic man when he was at work. His walls were gone. And when her eyes remained on him a bit longer, she knew this part of her life was too good to be true. He went along with her crazy idea. He didn't have to, but he did. He gave her the next time from her first New York snow experience. He was a rare man.

And he was hers.

"Thank you."

Her shy voice brought his attention to her. They had been walking for just about five minutes, but they were already getting covered. The ice crystals stuck to her raven hair and black coat. They were bright against her scarf. And when he looked a little closer, half a dozen flakes were caught in her long eyelashes.

"In case I forget to tell you later… thank you." Emily gave him a smile.

Like when he gave her the snow globe, she didn't have to thank him. Hotch returned her his own smile before touching her forehead with his lips, cautious not to disturb her bandage.

"It's nice," he remarked a while later, his eyes looking around their snowy surroundings.

"Really?" She held onto his fingers a bit firmer.

He looked down at her, offering a smile accompanied with his dimples that made her blush.

"Yeah… it is."

Their quiet walk resumed until her gleeful voice was heard.

"Do you know who would probably enjoy this too?"

He shifted his gaze to her.

"Jack."

That boy was something. He looked like his mother, but everything about him was his father. From his smiles and laughs to the hugs that he gave her, they reminded her of his father.

It was three weeks after Texas. They had returned home from Florida late one night. And as she dropped her go bag in the passenger seat of her car, Hotch had walked up to her. His eyes had glanced around them for a minute. Everyone had already climbed into their own cars, ready to forget the work until Monday morning.

"I was just going to do some things around the house and catch up on a little more rest," she quietly told him. She stopped herself before she wrapped her arms around him. They were still in their professional lives.

He slowly nodded. "I was going to surprise Jack with a trip to the aquarium on Sunday."

Because every free moment he managed to find, his plans were with Jack. She loved him more because of that.

She flashed him a sweet smile. "That sounds exciting. I'm sure he'll love it. Go have your fun with Jack. I'll see you Monday."

"Would you like to join us?" He didn't mean to blurt it out.

Emily hadn't expected it when Hotch asked her. He had caught her off guards. She had stared at him for a while after that. They had met before. She met him when she was someone who helped his father fight the monsters. But this would have been a different kind of meeting. And frankly, she would've been called a liar if she said she wasn't scared and worried. This was a precious situation to all of them, especially Jack. He saw her hesitation.

"I didn't plan to spring it on you this late, but with the case happening, I apologize if I didn't say anything earlier." She had thought he looked and sounded nervous. "And I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was the right time."

Because truthfully, Hotch had been thinking about it for a while. He had been waiting and wanting his two personal lives to finally connect.

"I asked him… a week ago when I told him I was planning something, I actually asked my five and a half year old son if I could bring someone," he softly recalled with a soft smile as he turned his eyes to the ground. "He asked if it was a friend who fights the bad guys with me. And when I told him so, he proceeded to ask me if he could bring his friends along too. I promised him another time." He lifted his eyes back up at her with the soft smile still remaining on his face. "So if you're wondering and worried, I wasn't going to spring it on him this late either. I don't think he remembers you, but he knows I'm bringing my friend named Emily."

As she continued to stare at him, Emily saw the hope glisten in his eyes. He wanted it. He loved her. She loved him. And as he waited quietly for her reply, she realized that sooner or later, their lives were bound to somehow meet again. His son would know her part in his father life.

"Okay... I would love too."

So on Sunday at noon, she met them at the entrance of the aquarium. Her palms were slightly moist. Her heartbeat was slightly faster. She gave Hotch an anxious smile and silent greeting when their eyes locked.

"Hey Jack, do you remember the friend I told you that would spend the day with us? Well, this is my friend, Emily. Can you say 'hi'?" He smiled at his son before turning his eyes to her.

"Hi." The boy in his father's arms smiled shyly and waved at her.

Emily felt her heartbeat quicken for a minute. "Hi, Jack."

He had observed her for a moment before he faced his father.

"I remember her, daddy," he informed his father with a nod before shifting his eyes back to Emily. And with another nod, he told her too. "I remember you."

And instantly at his words, Emily had felt her smiling growing a little wider. Over a year later, he had still remembered her.

"That's great, buddy." Hotch kissed his son's cheek. "Do you know Emily is just as excited about the aquarium as you are?"

"Really, daddy?" Jack looked at his father again, who gave him a slight nod. A second later, his gaze was on Emily once more.

"What do you want to see?"

She took a quick glance at Hotch, noticing the faint smile on his face.

"I would love to see penguins. They're my favorite," Emily had replied with a smile.

A giggle soon filled their ears.

"I want to see them too, daddy. They walk funny."

"So why don't we go see them now? Let's go find some penguins," Hotch said with a laugh.

Jack's face lit up as he enthusiastically bobbed his head. And when they began their walk inside, Emily let out a breath she didn't even realize she even held. She sensed his eyes on her soon after.

"You're doing well," he had mouthed to her. Her cheeks turned pink momentarily as she looked to the ground.

They had bonded over penguins that afternoon. It was the first step. But like his father, Jack had needed time to completely trust her. Emily understood though. He had already lost his mother. She didn't want to replace her. She never imagined doing it. Those shoes never could be filled by anyone. She just wanted to be there for him if he needed her. It would take time because trust needed to be earned. A place in his life had to be earned, and she wouldn't have expected it any other way. His father had taught him well.

So it would be more than sharing a love for penguins. It would be more than one afternoon.

It took a little work. It took a little time. But Emily knew something worth having didn't mean no work and no time.

And now nearly a year later, she was part of his life too. She was there if he needed her. He gave her hugs and smiles when he saw her. She gave him kisses on his cheeks in return. And she became another figure who provided him with love.

"He would thoroughly love being out here," she remarked as her eyes danced.

His heart warmed. She was good in his life. And then she became good in Jack's life. Their relationship was a process, but he had watched as their connection grew. His son found a comfort in her. She became another factor that caused additional smiles and many more giggles from his son.

"More than you are right now?" Hotch raised his eyebrows towards her and saw her breath in the cold air when she laughed.

"Maybe not more than me… but it'll be close."

Without any delay, Hotch laughed himself, and Emily caught sight of the crinkles and the dimples.

"No one can love this as much as you?"

"Probably not. They can try, but they won't succeed," she stated matter-of-factly with a grin.

"We'll see… next time then." The latter part was quiet.

Emily felt her lips curl slightly up. Another promise of a next time as they were enjoying their next time.

"Are you ever surprised?"

"About what?" His forehead furrowed for a moment.

She stared intently at him before glancing to the snow covered ground. Half an inch had fallen since they had begun their walk.

"That we have a next time," she whispered, holding out her free hand and catching the snow.

Emily wondered if he was maybe just a little surprised like her. But she also wondered if he was truly grateful like her too.

He waited and gazed at her closely and silently before he asked, "Are you?"

Moving her eyes back up, she curved an eyebrow up at him. "I asked you first…"

Chuckling lightly for a moment, Hotch thought about her words.

"I wouldn't say I'm surprised," he began slowly, and he saw a flicker of shock in her eyes.

She was very curious. "Then what would say you are?"

He thought for another minute for the appropriate word.

"I think I'm just… grateful."

Emily felt her heart fluttered when she registered his last word.

Grateful.

Just like she was.

"And you?"

Feeling her cheeks getting heated despite the cold weather, she bit her lip before quietly replying, "Me too."

The silence took up again, but neither of them minded it. They never did. Whether there were words spoken or not, they just cherished each other's company.

But in the back of his mind, Hotch reflected upon her simple question again.

It was almost approaching two years, but everything between them was still good. She was still good at making him smile. When her arms wrapped around his neck and he inhaled her continuing scent of apricots and vanilla, he couldn't help but smile. They were still good at remaining quiet from the world. Whether people would ever know or not, she was someone to him. She was someone to Jack. They were still good at reminding one another that nothing would ever get too dark. Her presence continued to pacify him. And when she rested her head on his shoulder and he held her, he knew that was all it would take to make her feel better. They were still good at simply being them.

So when Hotch thought about them together, time wouldn't matter.

They would remain effortless in their ways.

"I think the snow makes everyone feel a little younger," Emily quipped minutes later, interrupting his thoughts.

"Is that so?"

"It is so. People say they hate the snow. They just hate to shovel. They hate the extra work." She lightly kicked the white powder in their path. "They're all liars because deep down, they all secretly love it." Her face was beaming.

Hotch stared amusingly at her.

"And if I recall correctly, I think you promised me playing in the snow." She arched her eyebrows at him again.

His soft laughter soon tugged on her heart.

"I don't feel that young."

Her lips formed into a small teasing smile as she gave him a pat on his covered chest.

"You could've fooled me a few hours ago, Aaron Hotchner."

Slowly letting go of his hand, Emily treaded towards the snow covered cars. Hotch stopped walking and looked as she gathered a clump of snow from the top of the one of the vehicles into her bare hands.

She didn't have her gloves with her. She thought she lost them when she couldn't find them in her bag when they arrived. But then he reminded her that she had forgotten them again on his coffee table the weekend before they had left for their case.

It never happened before though. Emily never did forget her belongings when she was at his place. But she realized that Jack hadn't known the extent on their relationship during that time. And she only ever stayed when they returned home late from cases. Those were only the safe times for them at his place. So she had always made sure to check and double check. But the second Saturday of December had been the first time she spent the night at his apartment when he had Jack with him. He had invited her over for dinner that evening, she remembered. It had begun raining when they finished their meal. And after he had tucked Jack in, Hotch had found her in the kitchen washing the dishes from dinner.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah…I told you that you didn't have to do them," he had whispered as she handed him a wet wine glass.

"I know. I wanted to," she replied softly with a smile.

They had stood quietly beside one another as she washed the plates and handed them to him to dry.

Emily handed him the last plate and dried her hands on a clean towel. When he put it away in the cabinet, she wrapped her arms around him. She placed her head on his shoulder as he settled his hands on the small of her back. And for a few minutes, they were standing in his kitchen silently, listening to each other's breathing and the raindrops hit against his windows.

"I should get going."

Pulling away from him, Emily lightly kissed him on the lips. But Hotch continued to keep his hold on her and looked down at her.

"Do you have your extra go bag in your car?"

She had given him a puzzled look. "Yeah…"

"Then stay…"

Blush shortly rose in her cheeks at his faint words. He brushed his lips against hers before cradling her neck in his hands.

"I'd like you to stay..."

She had nodded before slowly catching his mouth for another time.

Everything was different that night. It was different when he lightly kicked his door closed because they had never needed to do that before. It was different when the back of her legs hit his bed because they were careful from having it creak too much. It was different when his lips and tongue teased every inch of her because her gasps were low in the room. And it was different when he penetrated into her because she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming when they pushed each other over the brink simultaneously.

But it had felt right.

It had felt like home.

And a week after that, he gave her some room for her belongings. She still kept her brownstone though. She didn't stay there every time they didn't have cases. She knew they still needed their father and son time. She didn't want to take that from them. It would be a slow continuing adjustment for all three of them.

So she misplaced things here and forgotten some there. But she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Emily spun around to him. And with her childlike smile on her face, she threw the snowball at him.

His soft laughter surrounded them once more when it hit him right in the chest. She never would get tired of hearing it. She locked eyes with him.

"So are you up for a little one on one fight with me?"

Even with the distance between them and the snowfall, Hotch saw the thrill in her eyes. She couldn't be fazed by the cold. She couldn't be fazed by the bandage on her temple. Her nose had turned pink from their walk. Her cheeks were rosy now. Her fair complexion echoed even more. Additional flakes blanketed her dark hair and black coat. The abundance of snow on her scarf looked like miniature beads. Her long eyelashes continued to trap the ever still descending frozen crystals. The smile on her face glowed brighter than the city lights.

This would be an image he wouldn't ever forget.

And as Emily remained in her place patiently waiting for his answer, Hotch thought about their conversation from earlier.

Maybe grateful couldn't cover it. Grateful couldn't cover it when he looked at her. Grateful couldn't cover it when he thought about their next time.

It was just a word that was the mere beginning of something he never could be able to describe or define.

He knew it would be impossible.

"Marry me."

His words were steady. He hadn't planned it. His voice was calm. He didn't have a speech. His request was simple. He just knew what he wanted.

Her entire body numbed. Her heart stopped beating. Her breath was suddenly gone. Her smile gradually disappeared

"What did you say?"

She couldn't control her voice from shaking. She couldn't help but think that maybe she heard him wrong. She couldn't stop the dampness that was forming in her eyes. She couldn't not see the certainty in his gaze.

"Marry me."

She didn't hear him wrong after all. He said what he said again, but it was stronger this time. He was meaning it. There was nothing dramatic about it. His words were in the simplest way possible. But it was more than enough to make her world come to an utter standstill.

And as they stood motionless in the snow on the city sidewalk waiting for her response, Emily couldn't fathom what was happening. She couldn't fathom how the last thirty seven seconds of their lives occurred. She couldn't fathom the reason for his words. All she wanted was a snowball fight. All he wanted was to marry her.

She didn't understand how that was the conclusion he came up with for her question.

When her mouth opened once more, Emily heard nothing. She couldn't form any words. She even wanted to laugh. But her mind wouldn't allow her make a single sound or say a single syllable. She didn't know if her heart had started beating yet either. The only part of her she knew that seemed to be functioning was her tears. The sight of him blurred with each passing second. And when she felt the tears at the corner of her eyes fight for its journey down her cheeks, she turned her face away from him. She found herself staring at their footprints in the snow.

For the first time that night, Emily realized their steps had been in unison until she walked over to the car.

She didn't know how that happened. She didn't know how they did what they did. And when she stared a while longer, she didn't know if she would ever know.

Hotch kept the distance between them. He didn't say another word. He didn't think he needed to. It was the truth. His words were clear for her to hear. They were just two words, but they were everything he hoped for as his gaze continued to linger over her. So he just quietly watched and remained where he was while Emily stared down the avenue.

She wanted to know if he had thought about it. The consequences and the aftermath of it all if she gave him the answer they both wanted to hear. It would be countless. And if he asked her now, she wouldn't lie.

She was petrified.

Emily slowly lifted her head to face him again. Her watery eyes couldn't be concealed from him. She wouldn't even try. She found her voice again, but it remained shaky.

"What about Strauss?"

They couldn't hide anymore. Nothing about them would remain simple and just them. The world would know all that they had been trying to keep hidden. Everything could vanish. They could lose everything they had been working so long to protect.

"We'll deal with her."

Because he was certain they could. He was certain that everything they had wouldn't crash. He wouldn't ever allow it.

Her trembling fingers tucked her hair behind her ear. The distance between them lessened as he took his first step towards her.

"And the team?"

They've been lying to them. They had been lying to the five people they trusted their lives with. She didn't know what she would say to them. And the rules. She couldn't forget about the rules. She didn't want him to give up his place. She wouldn't ever allow it. Losing something he continued to work daily for would be out of the question.

"We'll figure it out together."

They would. They would tell together if she wanted to. They would do it whatever way she wanted to. And he wouldn't let her leave. He wouldn't leave either. One way or another, he knew they would still be beside one another on and off the field.

He saw her slightly nod while he moved another step forward.

"And Jack?"

His son captured her heart. She couldn't imagine what his answer would be. And if she was honest, his reaction would be the most important to her.

"He loves you…"

Emily took a deep breath as she cocked her head to the side.

He was so sure.

With three more steps, Hotch closed the distance that remained between them. His hands cupped her face. His thumb caressed her cold cheeks. Emily closed her eyes when he leaned his forehead against hers. Her hands gripped his coat, her knuckles turning white despite the cold.

Emily was his second chance. He hoped she knew that. She was a second chance he never knew would happen to him. She had the ability to make every part of him unravel. A part of him didn't know if he deserved it. He didn't know if he deserved her.

But she was his.

He wouldn't let her go easily. He wouldn't let them go easily. He would give everything he could to her and to Jack and to them.

"… And we'll be a family."

Her eyes flew open. He heard her piercing deep breath. He felt the warm tear on the tip of his thumb.

There was nothing but determination in his voice. That was one of her favorite qualities of his. He would fight. He wouldn't give up. It always partnered with his strength. And together, she knew she would always feel safe. She knew she could always trust him.

So she brought her hands up to cover his. His lips gently curled up. Another tear passed the barriers.

And Emily slowly nodded.

"Yes."

Her lone word came out breathless.

She saw the spark in his eyes. She heard him inhale sharply.

"Yes."

The smile that disappeared from her face before slowly made its appearance again. His own began expanding.

Additional tears fell from her eyes. Hotch gently wiped them away before bringing his hands down. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands moved to his face, holding him as her fingertips brushed the lines at the corners of his eyes. Emily tilted her head up and tenderly seized his mouth in hers. He tasted the snowflakes on her lips.

It was slow. It was sweet. And it was their first kiss into another new stage of their lives.

"You're something…" Her words were a whisper against his mouth.

His soft chuckle tickled her lips and melted every part of her.

And then for the next few moments, they remained silent in each other's arms. Their foreheads continued to touch. The tips of their noses grazed one another's. Their eyes closed.

His words and her answer in the middle of the New York snow.

She just wanted another second to pour the last sixteen minutes into every nook and cranny of her heart.

Emily wondered if he had any clue what he was giving her once more.

It was another moment of her and the snow. It was another moment for them and New York snow. It was another moment in their next time. It was another moment to tuck away in her heart. It was another moment she knew that would remain unforgettable.

And it would just be the beginning of many more.

She was certain of it.

"You never answered my question, you know," Emily murmured, opening her eyes to look at him.

Hotch pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized with a light laugh.

She offered him a gentle grin and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"It's alright… I liked what you said anyway."

He took her hand once again, their fingerings entwining.

"But we still have half a walk left." He smiled softly at her. "You ready to finish it?" She saw the shine in his eyes with his question.

Emily held his hand a little tighter as she got on her toes to gently kiss Hotch once more.

"Yeah… I'm ready."

And as they began the end of their walk through the snowfall, Emily knew that as long he was by her side, she would be ready for anything.


End file.
